Remember damn you!
by LucyShipper1948
Summary: Lucy was just your everyday girl who worked in a library... Sure she was plagued by nightmares but she didn't care... But what happens when guys with the same voices from her nightmares come to her and demand that she remember and come with them? (T for mouths)
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy point of view**

I was currently tossing and turning in my bed having a bad dream...

"Don't you dare fucking give into that shit!"

This dream keeps pestering me... It's where all these voices are telling me not to give into something... They never say what it is though... Only that I shouldn't give into it and I shouldn't let them change my memory's...

"Poppet! Don't let them change your memory's!"

"If you give into that shit! I'm going to use you for accuracy training when I find you!"

Most of what these voices are yelling are either threats, pleads, or just flat out yells...

"I can see that defeated look in your eyes, Frau! And I swear that if you give into that shiesse and let it change your memory's I will track you down and beat you until you remember!"

No matter what I do I can't identify their voices because even though my brain tells me I've never met them before... My heart tells me otherwise...

"Come on, Bella! I don't wanna lose my favourite person to dress up!"

"Do not I repeat DO NOT let them make you forget about your powers or you will be meeting Mr. Pipe!"

"Forget and I'll make you spar with me without your powers or a weapon..."

That was one of the two voices that didn't yell and I have no idea what the voices mean by powers... Because I don't have any powers...

"If you forget I'm going to rip out your kidneys and feed them to Kumajiro while I force you to watch!"

"Forget and I'll give you the worlds worst tattoo and I'll make sure that you can never remove it!"

"If you forget I'm going use your skin as an ash tray"

I have to admit some of these yells made this bad dream teeter dangerously close to becoming a nightmare...

"Keep hope damn you and get that defeated look out of your eyes! Were going to all get out of here someday and none of us will have to forget anything!"

"Dammit! Fucking use your mother fucking powers! Be that badass girl you were when the cops showed up!"

Wait... Cops? Well... That certainly was a new thing for that voice to yell... I wonder what I did...

"Shut up in there! Your friend is going to be fine!"

"Bullshit!"

"Believe what you want but she will be fine!"

"Dammit! Stop just looking at the ground like that! Use your fucking powers! Fight back!"

There was chuckling... But not happy chuckling... It sounded like teasing chuckling...

"Theres no hope for your friend... She's broken and has been broken since we learned how to restrict her powers..."

There was the sound of a metal door opening...

"Anyways come along you freak show"

"DONT FORGET!"

I sprung awake after that was yelled... I bolted up in my bed in a cold sweat...

"Huh? Where? What?" I asked.

I looked around for a few seconds before I sighed to calm myself down...

"Calm down, Lucy... It was just a dream..." I sighed.

I sat there for a few seconds calming myself down before I started to get up...

"Anyways... Down to the basement..." I said to myself.

I grabbed my phone, and a pillow before heading down to the basement with a blanket draped over my shoulders...

"I seriously don't know why going to sleep on the basement couch is the only way I can get back to sleep after having that dream..." I said to myself.

Once down there I walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it...

"But hey I'm not complaining..." I said to myself. "Whatever works, works..."

I closed my eyes the hand that was holding my phone hanging off the couch...

"Anyways goodnight world... I'll see you when the sun rises..." I said goodnight.

With that I allowed myself to fall into the dream world...

I didn't know that so many strange events awaited me tomorrow...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Everything will be explained later... Don't get all mad saying that you don't understand... Because if you do! *opens portal* to England's kitchen you go!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy point of view**

I woke up to the sound of phone going off...

"Ugh..." I groaned tiredly.

I cracked my eyes open and lifted my hand to my face to look at the time on my phone...

"Ten twenty seven..." I read out loud.

I sat up on the couch and stretched...

"I got about thirteen minutes before I have to go to work..." I said to myself.

I got up from the couch and began going upstairs...

"I should probably start getting ready for work..." I said to myself.

Once I was upstairs I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me before beginning to get undressed...

"Time for a quick shower before I get dressed into my work clothes..." I said to myself.

I started the water and got in scrubbing myself with the soap and I even started started singing in the shower because I wanted to...

* * *

><p><strong>? point of view<strong>

"Well... Here we are..."

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"According to the internet this is where she lives now"

"So what's the plan? Do we bust in and grab her or some shit?"

"Swear Jar!"

"Ugh... Anyways seriously what's the plan?"

"Well we cant just bust in and grab her! Don't you remember those panic attacks she used to have?"

"Oh yeah... That..."

"I swear I still have those mother fucking scars from when she had that fucking one panic attack!"

"I do too... That was NOT a pleasant experience..."

"More like a nightmare because she nearly killed us all when she had that one panic attack!"

"Enough about panic attacks you idiotas! What are we going to do if we aren't gonna bust in there and grab her?"

"Oh I think I have an idea..."

"What is it?"

"Just everyone put something in here..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy point of view<strong>

Once I was done with my shower I wrapped myself up in a towel and went to my room and pulled some clothes out of the closet...

"Sure this is a bland outfit and all..." I started.

I pulled out a beige long sleeved button up shirt, a light brown long skirt, a milky brown mixed with beige sweater, and black converse sneakers...

"But it does the trick!" I finished happily.

I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair making it flat as usual... I didn't really care if I looked bland though...

"Ok... Now that I'm all dressed its off to the kitchen for a quick snack before I head off for work..." I said to myself.

I went out of my room and headed for the kitchen... But just as I opened the cabinet and reached for a granola bar...

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Huh? Who could that be?" I wondered.

There was a knock at the front door... A rather loud one at that...

"Better go see who it is" I told myself.

I grabbed the granola bar and went to the front door...

"Who's there?" I asked.

No response... So I opened the front door...

"Hello?" I asked.

There was no one there but there was a rather roughed up looking box on my doorstep...

"Hmmm..." I hummed confused.

I only picked up the box and went inside never noticing the mysterious jet black van with tinted windows across the street...

"Who in the world left this for me?" I asked myself.

My granola bar was in my skirt pocket and I closed the door with my foot before sitting down on the couch the box in my lap...

"Knowing who gave it to me or not I should open it up..." I told myself.

I opened the box and I instantly became confused at what was inside...

"What in the world... Who on earth would send me this kind of stuff?" I asked confused.

Inside the box was a baseball, a cupcake, a small bottle of maple syrup, an iron cross, a fancy scarf, a tomato key chain, a paper panda, a small bottle of vodka, a cigarette, an old manga book, a german ww1 badge, and a knife...

"Maybe someone left a box of their trash on my doorstep or something?" I tried to make sense of this.

I noticed a small piece of notebook paper amongst the strange objects...

"Hey... There's something written on that..." I let myself know.

I picked up the small piece of notebook paper and read what was on it... But the writing was a bit mangled so it took a few seconds for me to be able to read what was written...

"Re... Mem... Ber..." I sounded out. "Oh! Remember!"

Written on the small piece of notebook paper was the word "Remember?"...

"But... Remember what exactly?" I wondered.

I only shook my head before putting the box on the table along with the small piece of notebook paper...

"I don't have time to deal with this right now..." I told myself.

I got up and headed for the door...

"I have to get to work before I'm late..." I told myself.

With that I headed out for work munching on my granola bar the entire time...

* * *

><p><strong>? point of view<strong>

"Can you believe her outfit? It's just so bland!"

"Shut up idiot Fratello"

"Well... She obviously doesn't remember a single thing..."

"Damn those bastards must have really drilled those fake memory's into her head..."

"Swear Jar!"

"Anyways I guess were going to have to trigger her memory's by recreating some past moments"

"Like what?"

"Anything. Conversations, Random Moments. Literally anything"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Yeah I'm up for it"

"Not like we have any better ideas"

"Good everyone's on board with this plan now follow her cupcake lover... She's getting away..."

"Will do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody point of view<strong>

As Lucy was walking to work munching on granola bar she never noticed that something was following her...

This something was a mysterious jet black van with tinted windows...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so freaking tired..._**

**_Until next time..._**

**_Please *yawn* read and review... Zzzzz..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy point of view**

I got to work alright and on time...

"Good to see your here Lucy" said my boss.

"It's good to be here after all I love working with books" I responded.

She smiled at me obviously happy that I had said that...

"That's good to hear" she said. "Now if you will please put these books away for me"

I went over to the stack of books on the counter and picked them up...

"Will do" I agreed to put the books away.

I begun to walk over to one of the bookcases planning to out the books away...

"Make sure you put them on a high shelf too because they are not suitable for kids to read" she told me.

"Got it" I responded.

I went over to one of the book cases and brought the ladder over to me so I could reach the high shelf...

"Why do we even have these kinds of books here?" I thought. "If you ask me we shouldn't have these kinds of books here..."

I climbed the ladder and begun to put the dirty books away on their high shelf...

"I mean seriously the library is a place of knowledge and learning not for pleasure from dirty reading materiel..." I thought.

I was up there for about two minutes putting all the books away...

"Ok and that's the final dirty book put away" I thought.

I begun to climb down the ladder...

"Time to put your feet back on solid ground" I thought.

About three seconds after I begun to climb down the ladder...

"W-Whoa!" I exclaimed.

The ladder suddenly started to shake violently it was like someone was standing down there and shaking it trying to make me fall...

"Um... If someone is down there could you-?" I asked.

I was cut off because I suddenly lost my grip and fell...

"Ah!" I exclaimed scared.

Before I could hit the ground something or rather someone caught me and held me bridal style in their arms...

"Careful doll"

I looked to see that a red haired man with eyes hidden by sunglasses had caught me...

"Oh... Um... Thank you for catching me sir..." I thanked him.

"No problem" he responded.

He put me down on my feet and I extended my hand to him...

"My names Lucy Heartfilia" I introduced myself.

"No it's not" he mumbled.

I tilted my head...

"Come again?" I asked.

"I said my name is Allen F. Jones" he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Doll face"

He grabbed my hand and shook it but for some reason Allen's name caused a strange feeling in my chest and head... But I only brushed it off as nothing and didn't let it bother me...

"It's nice to meet you too Allen" I responded.

He let go of my hand and I allowed it to fall to my side...

"Now if you'll please excuse me I have to get back to work" I told him.

With that I walked off to go find my boss and ask her what I should do next but I never noticed that Allen left with a faint look of disappointment on his face...

* * *

><p><strong>? point of view<strong>

"The Poppet still doesn't remember I'm guessing?"

"Nope and I thought that would work too... It's how we met in the first place! I caught her when she fell out of a tree she was climbing"

"Guess those fucks at the prison weren't kidding when they said that she had turned"

"Yeah no shit"

"Besides the Bella was on a ladder not in a tree and she was putting away books not perfecting her climbing skills"

"Well as much as I hate to admit he has a point"

"But still that should've worked!"

"Maybe she's too far gone... Maybe we should just leave her..."

**"NO FUCKING WAY"**

"Alright, alright we won't leave her... You didn't have to yell you know..."

"I don't care what you say we are not letting her live a lie for the rest of her life"

"Is she really living a lie? Because last I checked before she met the cupcake lover she worked in a library"

"Still don't care"

"Anyways who's going in next?"

***sound of car door opening then closing***

"I guess he is..."

"Oh I do hope he doesn't do anything drastic..."

"If he does we go in there and drag him out because we do not need her to have a panic attack..."

"Got it now everyone be quiet and let's see how this goes"

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

**_AUTHORS NOTE: well that certainly was a strange encounter... Of the third kind! ... Nah I'm just kidding! It's just a strange encounter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone...**

**Just thought that I'd explain why I've been gone for so long...**

**Let's just say I have the worst luck EVER...**

**Because first my brother decides to get back at me for sitting on the counter top by getting rid of the one not living thing I love the most aka my internet...**

**Second a week before Christmas I got a really bad case of strip throat...**

**Third my brother's dog kept me up all night with it's barking making it so I just got sicker because of lack of sleep...**

**Fourth on Christmas eve I passed out while opening presents and had to go to the hospital...**

**Fifth on our way there I was doing my normal routine on my I-Pad when I realized that it was time for an update but when I updated it I was just shown this screen that was the iTunes symbol with a plug underneath it...**

**Sixth on our way home we got into a car crash and I woke up a week ago...**

**So yeah...**

**I have the worst luck ever...**

**The I-Pad thing is especially bad because I don't know how to fix it and I do most of my writing on there...**

**Plus I don't wanna tell my mom because I have a phobia of anger and I'm afraid she'll get angry...**

**So if anyone has a lot of technology smart's and knows how to fix it PM me... Please...**

**Also if my friend from Kik is reading this I'm sorry for just disappearing like that and I understand if you don't want to be friend's anymore because that was rude of me to just disappear like that...**

**But if you do still want to be friend's either wait for me to contact you on Kik or PM me because I really like talking with you... It's the truth...**

**Anyways to all you out there if you help me fix my I-Pad I will be forever grateful and you will get a thank you gift of requesting a story of any kind (except lemon) from me...**

**...**

**Anyway's until next time...**

**I guess I'll see you all later...**

**Bye...**

**And please help if you know how to fix my I-Pad... I really miss using it...**

**Besides until it's fixed I can't update my story's because I do my work on my I-Pad mostly because I like using my I-Pad to write...**

**...**

**Bye for real...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy point of view**

After my boss had heard about that incident on the ladder... So she told me to work with library cards and people who want to know where books are while she put books away...

"Well... This isn't so bad after all I can't fall off a ladder now..." I thought to myself.

I put rested my head in my hand and put my elbow on the desk...

"But boy is this boring..." I thought.

I rested my eyes for a few seconds before I heard the door open and I sat up with my eyes open...

"Welcome to Page Turning Library!" I greeted enthusiastically.

It was also my job to greet people who come inside...

"Arigato"

That voice caused a pang inside of my chest but I ignored it and brushed it off thinking it was nothing...

"No problem!" I responded enthusiastically.

He walked up the desk and I noticed he had black hair and red eyes...

"Do you have any Manga?" he asked.

I smiled at him...

"Yes actually we just got a couple Manga's this morning and my boss is probably putting them away right now so find her and you find your Manga" I explained with a smile.

"Arigato for the information" he thanked.

"It's no problem" I responded. "It's my job to help people"

"It wasn't before you gave in" he mumbled.

I tilted my head...

"Could you say that again because I'm afraid that I didn't hear you" I told him slightly embarrassed.

"I said my name is Kuro Honda... It's nice to meet you..." he thanked.

"It's nice to meet you too I'm Lucy Heartfilia" I introduced myself.

That sparked something in his red eyes but he just walked away most likely to go find the Manga he was looking for...

"Well..." I thought to myself.

I rested my head back in my hand as my elbow rested on the desk...

"That was a bit awkward... For me anyways..." I thought to myself.

After about a couple minutes Kuro left the library with Manga with him...

"Thanks for visiting Page Turning Library! We hope to see you again!" I bid him goodbye enthusiastically.

He stayed silent as he left but after a while I realised something...

"Wait just a second..." I thought to myself.

I sat up and I remembered something important... Very important...

"He doesn't have a library card!" I thought to myself. "Dammit!"

I allowed my head to fall onto the desk obviously irritated that I had forgotten something like that...

* * *

><p><strong>? point of view<strong>

"Did it work?"

"Does it look like it worked?"

"Pay up you communist fuck! I told you it wouldn't work!"

"Ugh..."

"So who's-"

"Wait! That Cagna is saying something to her"

"What are they saying, Fratello?"

"She's saying 'It's a slow day so you can go now but I'll call you back if I need you'"

"Theres no way that she said that she just got there"

"Hey! She's leaving!"

"I stand corrected..."

"Don't just sit there Cupcake Lover! She's getting away! Follow her!"

"There's no need to yell you know... But I'll follow the poppet!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody point of view<strong>

As Lucy was walking she thought to herself...

"Ok before I head home I have to pick up some thing's and go place's" she thought to herself. "So let's just get this over with so I can head to the park to read"

As she was walking she never noticed the black van with tinted windows following her...

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Kuro and Allen act like they know Lucy from somewhere... From where? Only I know!_**


End file.
